


Reaching

by battle_goats



Series: Coming Together [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, hq rare pair weekend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 12:46:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5744374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/battle_goats/pseuds/battle_goats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wakatoshi wasn't going to stay on the ground and be merely content with his life.  He was going to fly and reach for what he wanted.</p>
<p>Day 3: Opta ardua pennis atra sequi (Translation: Desire to pursue the high stars on wings.) - Aeneas</p>
<p>Haikyuu!! Rare Pair Weekend</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reaching

               Wakatoshi’s volleyball career ended when he finished school. He’d reached his athletic peak in his first year of university and by the time scouts started recruiting for the national Olympic team, he was considered too old. By the time next games rolled around, there was no guarantee that he would be fit enough, healthy enough. It stung to be overlooked, but Wakatoshi always knew that volleyball wouldn’t be his entire life. He’d already competed on an international stage as a teenager. That experience was more than enough for him.

               What wasn’t shocking was the full roster of starting players when it was announced. While volleyball wouldn’t be his life now, he could still keep up with major news. And that included just who would be playing in the Olympics. He wasn’t surprised to see Kageyama Tobio listed as their starting setter. Despite attending a school what had been considered no name for several years, Karasuno’s rise to power had been swift, and they’d continued to dominate Miyagi for several more years. They’d once again become a powerhouse in the prefecture.

               What was somewhat surprising was that Shouyou was one of their starting middle blockers. But considering who the chosen setter was, it wasn’t completely shocking. Shouyou was still one of the few who could keep up with Kageyama’s incredible quick sets.

               Wakatoshi watched every game Japan played in as they climbed the gauntlet of teams. Shouyou’s jumps were amazing to watch televised, but he knew that it was nothing compared to the faces of their opponents on the other side of the net. Shouyou was shorter than even the shortest libero on any of the men’s or women’s teams so to watch him jump high above the heads and hands of the tallest people he’d ever encountered was quite a sight to see.

               In the end, Kageyama and Shouyou helped bring home a gold medal for Japan. The first gold medal since Japan’s very first gold in volleyball. Japan’s athletic scene exploded over the news. The entire team were constantly hounded by reporters for newspapers and sports magazines. He’s always known that Shouyou was destined for great things.

               So when Wakatoshi walked into a coffee shop before work, only to be greeted by a shock of ginger hair, he had to pause. He initially thought he was looking at Shouyou again, but realized he was mistaken. He was looking at a young woman taking orders at the counter. Her thick wavy hair was pulled into a ponytail. But when he approached he saw that her name tag bore the surname of Hinata.

               “Good morning sir, may I take your order?” she smiled.

               “Oh, ah, yes, just a regular coffee, black,” he said. She rang him up and took his cash. When she passed over his cup of coffee, his curiosity got the best of him.

               “Is there anything else I can help you with?” she asked.

               “Are you related to Hinata Shouyou?” he asked. She blinked in shock.

               “Yes, he’s my older brother,” she admitted, “how do you know him?”

               “We attended the same university, and in his first year or high school, his volleyball club beat mine for the prefectural finals of the Spring Tournament,” he said.

               “Wait, you’re not Ushiwaka are you?” she asked in surprise.

               “It’s been a long time since anyone’s called me that, but yes, I am,” he said. She grinned brightly, and the smile was so reminiscent of Shouyou’s that he was thrown off.

               “I’m Hinata Natsu, his little sister. So I finally get to meet the man that stole my big brother’s heart.”

               “What?” Wakatoshi asked dumbly. He distantly heard the shop door open and close with a chime.

               “Oh, onii-chan, you wouldn’t guess who’s standing here,” Natsu said. Wakatoshi froze. This isn’t what he was expecting when he’d stopped here for a cup of coffee to get him through the morning. He turned slowly, and by god it felt like he’d been underwater for too long and he was finally coming up for air.

               He hadn’t seen Shouyou in nearly three years, had had no contact with him for just as long. With the morning sun shining through the stop windows, Shouyou looked incredible dressed in a pair of nice denims and a t-shirt.

               The only good thing seemed to be that Shouyou looked just as stunned as he felt. Wakatoshi’s grip on his coffee tightened and suddenly his hand was burning. He looked down and he’s squeezed his cup so tight that the lid had popped off and now there was coffee leaking out of it and only his hand. He yelped and whirled around back to the counter to grab some napkins. Natsu quickly rounded the counter to take the now destroyed cup from him.

               “Are you okay, Ushijima-san?” she asked.

               “I’m fine,” he answered. She tossed out the cup and rushed back behind the counter and into the back to locate a mop. She returned with the mop and small towel.

               “Here, you can clean yourself up with that, I’ll just mop up the coffee,” she said. Wakatoshi nodded and began wiping coffee from his hands. He sat at one of the tables to wipe at the cuff of his slacks and his work shoes. Once the coffee was cleaned up and his slacks were beginning to dry, he stood to leave.

               “Wait, Wa-ah, Ushijima-san!”

               Shouyou was rushing over with two cups of coffee. He held one out to Wakatoshi.

               “It-it’s my fault you spilled yours, so as an apology, please accept this new coffee,” Shouyou stuttered. His eyes were bright, but his mouth was let in a nervous line. Unbidden, what his mother had said to him when he’d finished university echoed through his head.

               “Sh-Hinata-san, I accept the coffee, and your apology, if you have lunch with me,” Wakatoshi said. He really hoped Shouyou said yes.

               “Oh! Yes, okay, lunch sounds nice,” Shouyou said. He was blushing, and Wakatoshi remembered that he’d been close to falling in love with Shouyou three years ago.

               This time, he wouldn’t let anything hold him back from getting what he wanted. And what he wanted was for Hinata Shouyou to be a part of his life again, and for the long haul this time.


End file.
